


Your Hands

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [179]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Good Boyfriend James Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius and James argue sometimes. It's never really a big deal, but this time Sirius freaks out.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [179]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "So it's like 5th or 6th grade and they are fighting in the dorms for probably a super stupid thing, and in one moment james raises his hand to make like, and "exasperated move" (hope you understand what i mean, idk how to express very good in English) and Sirius gets scared bc he thinks james was going to hit him:("
> 
> This is a little off prompt because I misremembered the last sentence... so this is more like Sirius freaking out because of the gesture but he never thinks that James was going to hit him

"Well bloody hell," Sirius said, "I guess you're happy that you brought me down with you." 

"What, you'd rather I got detention on my own?" James asked. 

"Now that you bothered to ask, yes, actually, I would've preferred that. I'm still working off detentions from last week, and now I won't have another free night until Winter Break." 

James rolled his eyes. Sirius wasn't all that bothered by the detentions, but he didn't like that James hadn't asked him. It was like James hadn't even  _ thought _ about him, and now he wasn't taking him seriously. "So what? You've got all your detentions with Minnie. She doesn't even stay in the room most of the time, so we can still talk on the mirrors." 

"That's not the point." 

"Then what's the point?" James asked, rolling his eyes again. 

Sirius could feel his face start to heat, and that only served to make him more upset because he  _ hated _ when that happened. "Don't do that." 

"Do what?" James asked, exasperated. He threw his hands up to show how much he was not getting this conversation. It was a motion he'd made a hundred times, and it had never bothered Sirius before. 

This time, Sirius flinched. Hard. It was noticeable, even though he tried to pretend that he was fine the next second. James had definitely caught it and was now looking at him with something like trepidation. It made Sirius blush more than before, shame making it feel worse. He knew that James wasn't judging him for it; he was confused, but he wasn't judging him. "Bugger off," Sirius spit, then fled. 

He felt bad about it even before he said a word, but he still left. He didn't want to explain. He didn't want to be nice and tell James that he hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't want to assure him that he'd be okay in a minute because he needed some time to calm down. 

He just wanted to run. 

So he did. 

* * *

James gave him some time alone, then found him with the Map. He didn't say anything at first. He sidled up to him, arms pressed together, and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

They sat there for long enough that James's arse went numb. 

"You want to head back?" 

Sirius nodded. 

They got to their feet. 

"You want to tell me what that was about?" James asked. 

"Not right now," Sirius muttered, and James nodded. 

"Okay," he said easily, sliding his hand into Sirius's and threading their fingers together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
